The Results
by OneLastRefrain
Summary: Bosco’s POV. 1/3 Aftermath and continuation of The Race. Please read The Race before you read The Results…No cheating ;)
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Results

Summary: Bosco's POV. 1/3 Aftermath and continuation of The Race. Please read The Race before you read The Results…No cheating ;)

Spoilers: A few from The Race and The Price Of Nobility.

It wasn't until a few seconds later; I realized the results of the race. Cruz clutched her shoulder with her left hand; her right still held her pistol, a confused look sprawled across her face almost as if she wasn't sure whether she was shot. I knew she was shot and she too did when I saw the blood drizzle thought her fingers. Looking from her wound to me I felt like vomiting. Glancing over to Faith, she looked stunned, absolutely as pale as a ghost, her eyes frozen on the panic stricken Maritza Cruz. She still had her gun on Cruz and when she looked at me, I thought I would die right then and there. Faith's gun did nothing more then backfire.

My gun clattered to the floor in complete shock. I had shot her, I had shot Cruz. What the hell did I do? Cruz was walking back slowly, stumbling over her own feet collapsing her back with the wall. Noble shuttered spineless in the corner. My eyes went from her torn expression, to the gun she still held securely in her hand.

As I looked back over to Faith for a second she stared at me in disbelief, almost like she was looking at a murderer. What the hell was that about? She had fired at Cruz, just to her misfortune, the gun wasn't loaded! What was Faith mad at me because she wasn't the one to have the glory and hurt Cruz? Well congratulations Bosco, you earned that pit of guilt in your stomach. Looking back to Cruz, her eyes were in raged with fury, pain, and anger. 

I walked a few feet closer to Cruz whose eyes were pivoting to Faith and then back to me. She was bleeding freely now, her hand still over her wound like it was going to stop. "You fucking son of a bitch!" She scowled at me furious. "Don't come near me!" She yelled, her gun rose quickly in front of her.

"Bosco," Faith warned as I continued to walk forward slowly. I was speechless.

"Did you hear me? I said stay away from me!" Cruz continued to scream at me, tears were now flowing down her cheeks as she shook her gun. I stopped, tears fighting to break my eyes. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be! 

"Bosco, stay away from her." Faith replied over to me. 

"You'll both be sorry!" She yelled fiercely her gun now on Faith, "Oh you thought you'd get me out of the way huh? Ever since I met you, I knew you'd be another one of my problems" Cruz scoffed through her tears at Faith. "Well, you'll be sorry." She said her finger holding the trigger.

"Cruz! No!" I yelled at her racing to push Faith out of Cruz's death zone, however, I was too late. I slammed into the end table and watched as Faith crippled to the ground slowly, holding her chest. 

"Faith!" I yelled at her unaware Cruz now had her gun, her tool of revenge, on me. Finding my feet I made an attempt to move towards Faith but Cruz's harsh voice stopped me,

"Don't go near her," Cruz hissed at me with a small chuckle. I looked at her sharply, her gun aimed particularly at my head. I found myself staring at a stranger. "You thought you could trick me, huh, with this son of a bitch over here?" She laughed cruelly swinging her gun at Noble quickly who was crying like a baby, he flinched at the site of Cruz's gun. Aiming it back at me I gulped tensely, I knew perfectly well Cruz wasn't going to hesitate again to use her gun.

"You thought I cared about you." She snipped at me with another bitter laugh. "Awe poor baby, did I hurt Bosco's feelings? Oh please!"

"Cruz." I started in scanning the motionless Faith and then to Cruz who was ready to peal over any second, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Did I say you can talk?" Cruz cut me off. "You've been great Bosco, I good screwing ya know? You were so clueless all this time when I used you. You thought I was in love with you? Ha! That's a good one. You were too busy living in your own perfect romantic world that you became so blind" She paused. "Sorry Bosco, this fairy tale is almost over." Cruz exclaimed softly her lip quivering as she fell down to her knees. 

I couldn't believe what she was saying and then it finally hit me, Faith was right. Cruz was using me all this time, and for what? For herself and nothing more. One single tear fell down my cheek as I watched her. A small satisfied pitied grin fell across Cruz's white lips. That was what she was waiting for. Are you happy now Maritza? I yelled in my mind painfully.  Her gun dropped out of her hand as she gave me one last sympathetic look and fell to the floor, her gun slipping slowly out of her grasp.

Oh god, oh shit, I thought as I watched Cruz fall. I stood there staring at her, trying to take in everything that had just happened. I immediately hovered slowly over to Faith who was motionless on her side. I didn't touch her, just slinked down to my knees, "Faith?" I asked softly. The large puddle of blood surrounding around Faiths body told me that Cruz's bullet had hit an artery that was for sure. "Faith?" I choked as I touched her pale cheek. She did respond or move. "No. No! Damn it! No Faith! Please god no!" I cried as I moved close to her side. I cried over her as my hand rubbed my face as I desperately tried to hide the fallen tears.  "Please. You can't leave me. You can't do this to me! This wasn't supposed to happen."  I could feel Noble's eyes staring at me. Sirens were heard in the distance, surely someone heard the shots fire. 

Leaning off of her I could only hope she was unconscious, I could feel her breathing weakly, however I wasn't too sure if I was imaging it. I found a weak pulse which was surely not going to last too long, and that's when I saw Noble move towards Cruz, slowly out of the corner of my eye. I stood up, "Don't touch her!" I yelled as Noble knelt down beside Cruz checking for a pulse. 

Noble looked up at me casually after a second. "She's still alive." He said. "Too bad too," He got up. "Hey there are always some rotten apples in the bunch" Noble said standing up and heading for the door. I'm not to sure why that comment ticked me off like it did, but it did. No-one had the right to talk to someone like that, even near death, even the cold hearted Cruz. I stood up quickly and slammed him against the wall, holding his squirming body up by his throat. 

"Where do you think you're going happy go lucky boy, huh?" I asked him furiously as his face turned three different shades of tomato red.

"I-I-I" He stuttered as Bosco loosened his grip on his throat. "Can't I leave? I don't want to be here when the cops come! What would that do for my reputation as a writer?" He asked.

"Your reputation as a writer was already spoiled when we caught you with your 'professional' drugs!" I hissed at him and dropped him to the floor. "I should have turned you in days ago."

"Oh but Cruz wouldn't let ya? You listened to that whore and you didn't even see that she was using you?" Noble started to chuckle, his hand holding his throat as Bosco stared at him. He stood up slowly in front of Bosco. "Even I could see it, you were too busy hoping to get back in her pants huh?" 

That was the last comment I wanted to hear about Cruz and he knew that pretty well when I slammed him into the wall. Needless to say he flinched in pain. "You better watch it!" I yelled at him.

Noble had his hands up in surrender as I pushed away from him. Blood was everywhere, surrounding both Cruz and Faith's body. I walked slowly over to Cruz who was face down on the floor. Kneeling down by her I could tell her breathing was normal; she was simply unconscious, most likely used up most of her air for her 'goodbye speech.' My hand reached to her neck finding a fast but steady pulse. She wasn't near as bad as Faith was. If Faith died, I swear, I'd kill Cruz with my bare hands. I caught myself thinking why Cruz still looked attractive, even though she was pale as a ghost and harbored a small amount of blood on her lips. 

Standing up, I glared over to Noble who was staring at me and then over to Faith. Walking around Cruz I sauntered over to Faith, sitting down my back against the couch. I felt too angry that this is what everything had turned out to be. Closing my eyes I wanted it all to be a bad dream. I wanted the world to slip away out of my grasp. Unfortunately, it didn't. 


	2. 2

After a few seconds of complete blurriness, reality came back into focus. Falling back a few feet I was filled with complete confusion. Was I shot? As another few seconds went by pain began to ripple though my shoulder, almost as I delayed reaction. Clutching my hand to my shoulder I bit back a yelp of pain. 

My darkened horrified eyes scanned over to Faith who was still holding her gun and then I heard Bosco drop his as he stared at me. He was just as shocked as I was. Faith looked at Bosco almost terrified; Faith's gun wasn't even fucking loaded! Anger raged though my body, more then before as I tore my eyes to Bosco in disbelief as he dropped his gun on the floor. I didn't think he had the guts to shoot me, well I was wrong. 

Bosco looked near to having a panic attack as he walked over to me slowly, "You fucking son of a bitch!" I yelled furiously at him. "Don't come near me!" I continued at him. He shot me, Maurice Boscorelli shot Maritza Cruz, and something was not right about this, not at all.

"Bosco." Faith had muttered. I then realized I still had my gun in hand, both Faith and Bosco had dropped there's, what did they think I was still harmless? That's a good joke. Raising my gun slowly I pointed it at Bosco watching his eyes full of confusion and awe. He continued a few feet forward towards me and I moved back on to the wall. If he knew what was good for him he would stop.

"Did you hear me? I said stay away from me!" I screamed again. Tears flowed down my eyes, the tears that had wanted to come out for years, miserable tears of failure and hell. I shook my gun at him and he stopped, his eyes seemed to be sheltering tears as well. Tears for what? I was crying for the pain, the pain of my wound, and the pain of my life. He had no reason to be crying! As I watched him I finally realized how much I had destroyed him, I had changed him drastically since I had met him. I had a feeling it wasn't for the better either. Guiltiness arose upon me as I watched him falling silent.

"Bosco, stay away from her." Faith informed over to Bosco. Oh here we go, trying to be his mommy again huh? Well things were too late for that now weren't they? I was shot, I had been defeated, and someone was going to pay for that.

"You'll both be sorry!" I screamed at Faith flipping my head and gun towards her in fury. "Oh you thought you'd get me out of the way huh? Ever since I met you, I knew you'd be another one of my problems" I choked on my tears as I continued to scream at her. 

"Well, you'll be sorry." I whispered hauntingly, just loud enough for Bosco to hear. Aiming the gun once again at my pure enemy, I shot it once, pulled the trigger for the last time. That was my last chance, I knew it, Bosco knew it, and Faith knew it. 

"Cruz! No!" I heard Bosco yell at the top of his lungs and raced towards the confused Faith. It was too late. Sorry Bosco, Faith fell to the floor in a heap as Bosco slammed into the end table. I had shot her, I made my point, and Faith was holding her chest. We all knew what the chance of surviving after getting your chest cracked was slim to none. I tore my gun from Faiths motionless body to Bosco who already was trying to rush to his mommy. 

"Faith!" He yelled and started towards her not looking at me once. 

"Don't go near her," I hissed at him my gun securely aimed at him. This was great; a smirk appeared on my lips. Bosco froze and turned around staring at me. "You thought you could trick me, huh, with this son of a bitch over here?" I pointed over to Noble who was hiding in the corner. What a coward. 

"You thought I cared about you." I paused with an acidic laugh. I watched his face fall in horror and dreary. "Awe poor baby, did I hurt Bosco's feelings? Oh please! So I get it now, you have feelings but I guess I'm not aloud to have them, isn't that right?" I cried at him. Pain continued to flow though me as I shuddered. I was shaking like an erupted volcano but I wasn't going to stop. 

"Cruz." He cried at me as he looked to Faith and then back to me. 

"Did I say you can talk?" I cut him off suddenly. That wasn't called for; I didn't even know what I was saying anymore. "You missed out on something great Bosco. You turned on me!" I continued to cry ecstatically at him. "You've been great, a good screwing ya know? You were so clueless all this time when I used you. You thought I was in love with you? Ha! That's a good one. You were too busy living in your own perfect romantic world that you became so blind" I paused scanning his hurt and broken expression. "We could have been together; things didn't have to be this way." I murmured softly as my lips quivered in pain and anger. "Sorry Bosco, this fairy tale is almost over." I fell to my knees unable to take the pain anymore; I was breaking down in tears.

I watched Bosco as one single tear fell down his cheek. A small grin coaxed my lips at this, and a part of me was happy to see him cry. This made me realize that I did hurt him and damaged him in such a way, which would never heal. Now I knew I would never be alone. With one last hurt look at Bosco, I let the gun slip out of my grasp as I fell to the floor.


	3. 3

Note: So I know, I'm really late with this. But I just realized I never put it up! Lol my bad =)

The next few seconds were played in slow motion. I pulled the trigger along with Cruz and Bosco and prayed I wasn't too late. Waiting for a shock of pain to soar though my body, it never came. 

I watched as Cruz fell back several feet, anger and pain flooded her tear filled eyes. What the hell had happened? I thought to myself as I realized the gun in my hands, Noble's weapon, wasn't loaded. Who had shot Cruz then? I immediately looked to Noble who was hovering in the corner and then slowly my gaze fell on Bosco. My heart stopped for a second as he looked at me. He had shot Cruz; he had shot her, not me! 

Bosco dropped his gun, a broken expression on his face.  He looked shocked, like he had been slapped in the face. I didn't blame him. After all these weeks he finally knew the truth. Cruz wasn't the person she came out to be.

He started walking towards Cruz, I wasn't sure why, maybe he didn't know what else to do. She was losing a lot of blood, very fast. Then she spoke suddenly, causing both me and Bosco to jump.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" She yelled franticly "Don't come near me!"

"Bosco." I warned him wanting him to stop, he didn't listen, didn't even acknowledge me. I could see the flames of rage in Cruz' eyes, she still held her gun securely in her hand. That's when she quickly raised her gun to him.

"Did you hear me? I said stay away from me!" Cruz screamed a mixture of pain and anger filled her voice. She was breaking, breaking down in tears. What was I doing here? What was I doing, going to witness a massacre? I thought of Fred, Emily, and Charlie, what the hell was I doing here?

"Bosco, stay away from her." I said raising my voice louder as Bosco stopped in his tracks staring down at the broken Maritza Cruz, the girl he once probably thought he was in love with.

"You'll both be sorry!" Cruz yelled as she flipped her gun to me. Would she shoot me this time? I knew she wasn't going to hesitate but I had nothing else to do then just stand there a listen to her. Maybe I could fool her, maybe.

"Oh you thought you'd get me out of the way huh? Ever since I met you, I knew you'd be another one of my problems" She continued at me. I went to say something as I watched her move her lips as she flickered her gaze to Bosco in piety. That's when it happened, again everything turned into slow motion, and I heard Bosco yell again. A gun shot was fired and it was a really hard decision on which it was fired at. I didn't know what hit me, pain soared though my chest and my knees gave way to my body. I fell to the floor surrounded in pure darkness.


End file.
